Lumbridge Catacombs
The Lumbridge Catacombs is a free-to-play dungeon that’s designed for low-level characters which features new monsters to fight, some types of which drop parts of the free-to-play Mask of dragith nurn. The Blood Pact must be completed in order to be able to access the lower level of the dungeon. The monsters are located at the bottom of the dungeon and can be accessed by the stairs in the room where Reese is defeated in "The Blood Pact" (revealed after the altar collapses). Upper level The upper levels of the dungeon are useful only for collecting the music track and in the quest, in order to kill (or spare) the cultists. A map is shown on the right to show where the cultists are. (Many players didn't know about the stairs going to the lower level at the beginning room on the upper level, to the east/left) Lower level The dungeon is made up of a series of rooms linked by short corridors. The first room contains Warped cockroaches, which are level 1. As you progress through the dungeon the rooms contain monsters of increasing combat level reaching from 1 till 20. This level is great for newcomers. The monsters are low leveled at the start, and have drops that are valuable. The final room contains Dragith Nurn. To summon Dragith Nurn, the player is required to touch the pedestal with the Diamond demon statuette on. Dragith Nurn will appear and can then be fought. A flashing yellow arrow indicates which Dragith Nurn is required to be killed. There is no limit to how many times Dragith Nurn can be summoned. The dungeon is very long and has only the one exit: at the beginning. A very low level player should remember that they will need to run past the various monsters they passed on the way in to get out unless they teleport. Statuettes Six statuettes are found in the dungeon: * Jade demon statuette - (100 coins) * Topaz demon statuette - (200 coins) * Sapphire demon statuette - (300 coins) * Emerald demon statuette - (400 coins) * Ruby demon statuette - (500 coins) * Diamond demon statuette - (1000 coins) Xenia will offer to buy the statuettes for a total of 2500 coins. Monsters *Level 1 Warped cockroach (drops Mask part 1) *Level 3 Corpse spider (drops Mask part 1) *Level 5 Warped fly (drops Mask part 1) *Level 7 Crawling corpse torso (drops Mask part 2) *Level 9 Warped rat (drops Mask part 3) *Level 11 Skeleton (drops Mask part 2) *Level 12 Warped bat (drops Mask part 3) *Level 13 Corpse archer (drops Mask part 3) *Level 14 Skoblin (drops Mask part 4) *Level 15 Corpse mage (drops Mask part 4) *Level 20 Dragith Nurn (drops Mask part 5) Mask of Dragith Nurn Players can assemble the Mask of Dragith Nurn by using any one of the parts with another while all 5 parts are in their inventory. A common misconception is that the mask pieces are randomly dropped by every monster, but this is not true. You can use the table above to see what monsters drop which pieces. This mask is not tradeable and gives very little bonuses. Due to its low bonuses, most players simply wear it for aesthetic purposes. However, the mask does have the most melee attack bonuses for a head item in free to play. Trivia *If you exit to lobby and re-enter after the statues, they will be visible for a split second on their pedestals, even though you have taken them. *On the day the Catacombs were released a glitch was discovered where a Corpse mage would spawn on the inside of the wall. It could walk out and be killed. Also if you kill a Corpse mage the drop would appear to "float" on top of the wall. This glitch has been fixed as of 23 March, 2010. *On the day the Catacombs were released, there was a glitch where Dragith Nurn could be summoned repeatedly. *This place is ideal for new players to train and make money. Most of the monsters drop things new players would need (e.g. holy symbols, bronze armour parts, thread, bait, etc.). *Some monsters in this dungeon have life point values that are not divisible by 10. (ex: the warped bat has 85 LP) These are some of the first monsters released after the Constitution update that have this. *Despite the catacombs being a lower level dungeon, the monsters can drop larger amounts of gold than some higher level monsters. *The Catacombs were defended by the Reavers in a Triumvirate PvP event. *if the player tries to set up a Multicannon in the catacombs, they will receive the message, "You don't need a cannon here". Category:Lumbridge Catacombs Category:Dungeons Category:Locations